Alterations in oral and respiratory secretions may promote increases in bacterial and neutrophil epithelial adhesion molecules leading to airway injury, inflammation and deep lung infection. A. SPECIFIC AIMS 1. To establish a human model of gram-negative infection. 2. To identify variables that define the path of colonization to lower respiratory tract infection. 3. To differentiate infectious from non-infectious inflammatory pathways in human disease.